Blackout
Blackout is a promotional single by American rock band Linkin Park. It is the ninth track from their fourth studio album, A Thousand Suns. The song was written by the band, and produced by co-lead vocalist Mike Shinoda and Rick Rubin. It has also been featured in Fifa 2011, by EA Games, and as part of a "Linkin Park Track Pack" Downloadable Content piece for Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. Its working title was "Pacmanny". The song features Chester rapping on two verses and screaming on the chorus, and Mike singing a melody during the song solo, and at the end of it with Chester Bennington. Releases * A Thousand Suns * "Burning in the Skies" * Underworld: Awakening (soundtrack compilation) (remixed by Renholdër) Pre-release On August 18, 2010, Linkin Park posted a new LPTV episode, showing Chester doing a part of the vocals (freestyle) over the song.http://www.linkinpark.com/profiles/blogs/new-lptv Live "Blackout", along with "Burning in the Skies", debuted in Australia in late 2010, leaving "Robot Boy" as the final track from A Thousand Suns to be played live. It features sampled vocals from Chester, mainly only during the bridge. Lyrics I'm stuck in this bed you made / alone with a sinking feeling I saw through the words you said / to the secrets you've been keeping It's written upon your face / all the lies, how they cut so deeply You can't get enough / you take and take and take and never say No / you've gotta get it inside You push it back down / you push it back down No / you'll never get it inside Push it back down / blackout / blood in your eye You say that it's not your fault / and swear that I am mistaken You said it's not what it seems / no remorse for the trust you're breaking You run, but, then, back you fall / suffocate in the mess you're making You can't get enough / you take and take and take and take and take Fuck it - are you listening? No / you've gotta get it inside You push it back down / you push it back down No / you'll never get it inside Push it back down / you push it back down No / you've gotta get it inside You push it back down / you push it back down No / you'll never get it inside Push it back down / blackout / blood in your eye Floating down / as colours fill the light We look up from the ground / in fields of paper-white And floating up / you pass us in the night A future gazing out / a past to overwrite So come down / far below We've been waiting to collect the things you know Come down / far below We've been waiting to collect what you've let go Calm down / oh Calm down / oh Calm down / oh Calm down / oh (Calm down / oh) Category:Linkin Park Songs